expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hints
Hints # Your father's last journey was bound for the British Isles. Less than half of his crew returned. # Be careful to avoid attacks of opportunity during combat. Moving out of a hex adjacent to an enemy will give that enemy a free attack. # In combat, you can activate/deactivate your abilities by pressing the numerical keys on your keyboard. # During conversations, be mindful of your choices, as many options will change your reputation. # The morale of your hirdmen affects their physical and mental resistances, so try to keep everybody happy. # When your hirdmen become incapacitated during combat, the longer they stay down, the higher the risk of an injury. # Sustaining injuries does not put hirdmen out of action, but they will incur penalties in and out of combat. # If you lose track of your characters during gameplay, press F to center the camera on them. # A hirdman is anyone who travels with you and fights beside you. Your huscarls are those especially close and trusted warriors that serve you. # Equipment can be damaged during combat and will need to be repaired when you make camp. # Flanking bonus damage bypasses the target's Damage Reduction completely, making flanking attacks particularly powerful against well armoured enemies. # Each character can carry two sets of items and can freely switch between them until they attack. This is particularly important for archers. # Travel takes time, and time is a resource that will run out eventually. Plan your travels carefully. # Campsites persist between each visit. Take good care of your camp - you may need to use it again later. # Traders' stocks are replenished every week when a new shipment comes in. # Keep an eye out for cairns. Finding them gives you 1 SP each. # The threat of Christian expansion encroaches upon Denmark from the Frankish Realm to the south. # You can change the difficulty at any time if you need a bit less challenge - or a little more. # The pagan clans of Scandinavia have had little contact with the Christian kingdoms of the British Isles... until now. # The "leidangr" (levy) army can be conscripted every 4 years. Each "skipreida" (ship district) must send one ship with crew for the levy. # Know the strengths and weaknesses of your hirdmen. Someone with low Perception will make a poor archer. A healer with low Sense is useless. # A male religious leader in the North Germanic pagan faith was called a "godi". The equivalent female title is "gydja". # If you leave your left-hand item slot empty, you will gain a 3 percent-point bonus to your Critical Chance. # Viking longships were characterised by their shallow draft, which made them very fast and permitted river navigation and beach landings. # Christianity was brought to Britain by the Romans, but was destroyed in the Saxon invasions. The Gregorian Mission reintroduced Christianity around 600 AD. # Enemies block line-of-sight for ranged attacks. Your own characters do not block each others' attacks. # 100 Valuables is equivalent to 10 ørtug of silver, or 5 anglo-saxon Pence. # Two-handed weapons offer reach, which lets you engage enemies without being trapped by their attack of opportunity. # In Old Norse, "viking" was the word for an expedition as well as someone who undertook one. So in a sense, this game is called Expeditions: Expedition. # A jarl is just beneath the king in power, and may be appointed to rule in his place. A thegn is a local chieftain, who often holds responsibility for a ship. # A shieldmaiden is a woman who has chosen to fight as a warrior. Despite the name, they don't necessarily carry shields. # Standard ranged attacks apply Harried which reduces the target's damage reduction for one round. Abilities do not harry enemies. # Any characters who still have their attack action (red ring) when the turn ends will be Steadied, protecting them from being Harried by archers. # During combat, you can select your followers by pressing F1 - F12 # The thegns of Jutland meet King Sigurdr Hring at the Althing on the autumn equinox - September 19. You must achieve your goals before then. Category:Game